


Flowers

by fuckthenaysayers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 00:39:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckthenaysayers/pseuds/fuckthenaysayers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin goes on millions of blind dates and he goes to Michael's flower shop to get flowers every time for his dates. All his dates end up terribly and one day he just breaks down in the shop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was a typical day for Michael Jones, furious florist extraordinaire. A few regulars, a couple new people, lots of cheapskates just looking at the beautiful flora that filled his little flower shop on the corner of Montgomery Street. His shop was always a little slow on the weekdays, barely making his own quota, but he always managed to get by. His personality wasn't the best for selling flowers, but his talent and green thumb was plenty to make up for it.

Plants and flowers flourished under his care, bouquets blossomed and greenery grew without fuss. He was like a literal plant wizard, though he'd punch you in the face if you ever likened him to such a ridiculous thing. The grumpy grass guru was currently working on an arrangement at the front counter, a simple vase arrangement with purple hydrangeas. 

The full flowers blocked his view, making him miss when a man entered the shop, looking around shyly. It wasn't until the man peeked over the flowers at him that he stopped what he was doing and took a step to the side, getting a proper view of the customer. The man was tall and thin, brown hair that looked like it was caught in a tornado, but Michael was pretty sure that was the look the man was going for. He had a cute face, stubble and a bit of a big nose, but it seemed to fit him well. 

They stared at each other for a moment, Michael getting annoyed after the man made no move to talk. "You gonna just stare at me or are you gonna buy some flowers?" he grumbled, and the man blushed, looking away immediately. "Sorry about that. I'm new to the area and I heard this was a lovely shop to get a bouquet from." Michael's frown lessened at the comment, pleased to hear such a good comment about his shop. "That it is. Do you have anything in mind?"

"I'm looking for a bouquet to give a girl on the first date."

Straight. Great. Michael sighed inwardly, that's what he got for letting his mind trick him into thinking the man was cute at first glance. The accent helped too. Not that it mattered now. Michael hmmed and looked about his shop. "Any details on the girl?"

"Not much. I sort of picked her up at a bookshop. I thought she was just utterly brilliant, yanno? Very cute, very charming." 

Michael went around a bit before pulling out some brightly colored flowers, orange and red and yellow cup-shaped blooms with layers and layers of delicate petals curled around the middle. "Ranunculus. When given, it's meaning is that you are dazzled by the receiver's charms. Perfect for a girl who charmed her way into a date with you."

The brunette grinned, utterly pleased with Michael's pick. "Perfect. Fashion me a bouquet, however many you think would be right. Please." He added the last bit after a glare from Michael, though the florist did just as he was asked. He worked his magic, making a beautiful bouquet and handing it to the customer. The man paid him and walked out with a thank you and a little wave.

Michael sighed wistfully when he left, feeling a bit charmed himself. He looked at the receipt and saw the man had signed his name as Gavin. When he closed up shop that day, he couldn't help but hope a bit that Gavin's date didn't go well. Maybe he could see him again some day if not.


	2. Chapter 2

Despite his wishful thinking, Michael was pretty surprised to see Gavin in his shop a couple days later, the man looking as cheerful as ever. "Hey. Date go well?" Michael asked, not really caring but all he could do was make small talk for now. "Nope." Gavin said, still smiling. "She liked the flowers, but I can't say I liked her. Guess that's what I get for picking up a girl for just her looks." 

Michael furrowed his brow. "So why are you all smiley? And why are you here?" Gavin's smiled widened. "Because I've got another date! Your bouquet was great last time, so I thought I'd give it a go again." The auburn-haired man hid a scowl, what a playboy. He should've known by the man's good looks, he was the type to have a new girl every week probably. Perhaps not by choice though.

"Well, any details on this one?"

"I met her at a cafe. If I had to describe her simply, she was very beautiful, and elegant. The kind of girl who you'd expect to go to a classy bistro, or something." 

Michael laughed at the description, and Gavin did too, knowing it was a bit odd. The florist searched a bit before pulling out some orchids. He chose lavender ones, with a lovely scent and beautiful symmetrical petals. "Lavender orchids. Most common meanings are elegance and beauty. I'll match it with some other purple flowers, it'll look too common for a chick like you described otherwise." 

Again Gavin let Michael do as he pleased. He was totally happy with the finished bouquet, once more thanking and paying the man after. He didn't leave immediately this time, sticking around to chat for a little bit. "So tell me, Michael. Why is a guy like you interested in working all alone in a flower shop?" Gavin asked, leaning on the counter and watching the man work on a funeral arrangement. 

"Because the worst a flower could ever do to me is a prick on my finger. Besides, do you think I'm the kind of guy who works well with others?" Michael asked with a short bitter laugh, focused on his work. He missed the sympathetic look Gavin gave him, the brunette understanding perfectly. "I'm starting to see the appeal." Gavin replied before saying a quiet goodbye and leaving the man to his work, and Michael smiled a little, though he didn't turn to face him before he left.


	3. Chapter 3

It'd been about a week since Michael had last seen Gavin in his store, and he expected it to be a long time until he did again. Despite believing that, he still felt anxious each day, hoping to see that windy-haired Brit back for more. As if his hopes were answered, that Tuesday Gavin walked into his flower shop once more. The man didn't seem quite as mind-numbingly cheerful but he didn't look down.

"I managed to get a second date with that one! But she was a bit too high maintenance for me..." Gavin explained, looking sheepish. Michael laughed, and offered him some coffee. The man accepted, and they had a chat while they drank in the back, the shop closed for 'break'. They spoke for a while, learning new tidbits about each other. Gavin had moved to New Jersey from England for a job as a cameraman, specializing in high speed cameras. He was 25, a year younger than Michael, and he was living with a friend named Geoff, who Michael knew as a semi-regular who came in periodically to buy flowers for his wife and daughter. He turned out to be the one who suggested the shop to Gavin in the first place.

Michael was making a mental note to give Geoff a discount next time he came in. Gavin then spoke up, his coffee finished. "So down to business. I've asked out another lovely lady. We met through Geoff. She seems really sweet and innocent, very nice too." Michael held back a pout, he should've known they'd fall back into their normal roles soon enough. He easily chose some small bell-shaped flowers, a citrusy fragrance emanating from them. "Freesias. Yellow ones usually signify friendship, and the white ones mean innocence. I'll choose some complementing flowers for the bouquet." 

Gavin nodded, letting Michael do what he wanted, as usual. The man had been spot on the past two times, so why not? "So Michael. I've been wondering, do you grow all of the flowers here on your own? I've only ever seen you in the shop." Gavin asked as the man worked on his bouquet diligently. He looked up for a moment before turning back to the flowers. "Most of them. I have an assistant-slash-delivery driver who focuses on my roses though. They're some of our most popular flowers so they need extra attention." As if on cue, the door chimed as a young man walked in, clad in gray shorts and a shirt that boldly stated YOLO on it. "Speak of the devil, that's him, Ray." Michael said, glancing at the man who grinned and nodded. 

"Hey Michael, all the drop offs are done. I'm gonna take my lunch now, is that okay?" He asked, nodding a hello at Gavin as he walked past the counter. Michael snorted, not looking up. "As if I'd say no. I'm sure Joel is waiting for you already." he teased, making the shorter man blush and stammer a shut up before heading to the back. Gavin gave him a curious look, and Michael just said "Joel's his boyfriend. Works at a theatre a couple blocks away, he always picks Ray up for lunch." 

"Ahh. Well, that's nice of you to be so understanding and all."

"It'd be kinda weird for me not to be, considering I'm the same."

There was an awkward silence, as Michael shouted furiously inside his head, mortified that he'd just admitted that to the guy he'd been quietly pining over since he'd first came in his shop. He finished up the bouquet, silently handing it to Gavin, who took it and paid. "Michael." he said softly, making the man meet his gaze. "I just wanted to say I'm positively fine with whatever you're into. I just clammed up because I'd meant to ask you for your number but I thought you'd think I was picking you up if I said it right after that." Michael laughed, heart aching a bit at the statement, but he gave Gavin his number.

The man said goodbye and left with his bouquet. Michael was left alone again, though he felt a bit better later on when Gavin texted him a picture of himself dolled up for the date, holding the flowers and giving a thumbs up sign. Michael texted him 'good luck', wondering just how this date would go.


	4. Chapter 4

"Joel, you realize you're literally sending him his roses, right?" That was the first thing Gavin heard as he entered Michael's flower shop a few days later, quietly standing off to the side as Michael conversed with a man. 

"Well he'll still be happy to have them, won't he? So it doesn't matter to me. Ray needs his roses, Michael. Duh." Michael rolled his eyes, smiling as he finished wrapping a beautiful bouquet of red roses. He handed them to the man, Joel, who paid for them and hurried out, looking excited. Gavin stepped up to the counter once he left. "Did I hear you say Joel? So that's Ray's boyfriend, right?" the Brit asked, and Michael 'mmhmm'ed in response. 

"So how'd the date go? Couldn't help notice you avoiding the topic every time I texted you it." Michael asked, quirking a brow. Gavin looked sheepish. "We ah, we decided it'd be better as friends. She's fun, just not someone I could see myself with, I guess." Michael made a vague noise of understanding. "So, what kind of girl is it today?"

Gavin blushed lightly, embarrassed that Michael had grown to know him so well already. "This one's very feisty! I went out for a bit of a jog and ended up running into her. Very energetic and all that." Michael immediately went over to some flowers, small bell-shaped blooms packed together on a thick stem. "Hyacinth with be perfect. They essentially mean sportiness and playfulness."

They did their usual spiel, Michael making a lovely bouquet and Gavin paying for it. He stayed around for a little bit to chat before leaving. Michael closed up around 8 that night, staying in the shop for a while after to take care of the flowers. When he finished it was about 9, and he headed upstairs to the apartment he had above his shop. Around 11, he heard banging from below. Already in his pajamas, he tossed on a robe and headed downstairs.

He was shocked to find a plastered Gavin pounding on the door of his shop, half leaning against it for support. He opened the door and the man stumbled inside. He looked at Michael confused, blinking rapidly. "What are you doing here?" he asked, his accent and slur making his words more jumbled than normal. "I fucking live upstairs. What are you doing here?" Michael asked, crossing his arms and watching the man steady himself on the wall.

"Why does it never work, Michael? Every girl. Am I cursed or something? I'm cute right? I think I'm nice at least, so why does no one wanna date me?" Gavin asked, voice sad and sorrowful. He slumped down, plopping onto the cold tiled floor. Michael sighed, crouching down to his level. "Gav, c'mon. You're a great guy, if those girls can't see it then they don't deserve to be with you anyway. You just gotta keep trying. You'll find someone who is the perfect match for you, it just takes time."

The Brit harrumphed, crossing his arms sloppily. "You're so nice, Michael. You're always nice to me. I bet you like me, huh? Why can't girls like me the way you do?" Michael's throat tightened up at that, his heart beating wildly. He felt hurt, so Gavin could tell this whole time? Or was it only when he found out he liked men that he put two and two together. 

Gavin, fueled by drunken stupidity, grabbed at the curly-haired man, pulling him close. "Why can't they be like you?" he mumbled, before forcing a sloppy kiss onto Michael's lips. The man froze, trying to pull away after a moment because he knew Gavin was drunk. That's the only way the man would ever kiss him. Gavin held him close, not letting him pull away. Michael finally pushed him off, and stood up. His face was red, out of anger and embarrassment and hurt. "Get out."

Gavin pouted, unaware of how upset he'd just made Michael. "But Michael, I don-" 

"Get. Out." Michael hissed, voice breaking a bit. Gavin wobbled his way to his feet, slinking out slowly, plodding down the street towards his home. Michael locked the door and headed back upstairs, sliding into bed before having a good, quiet cry.


	5. Chapter 5

The flower shop was closed for a little while. Michael let Ray take some paid vacation days, promising to tend his roses while he was away. Gavin texted and called him constantly. Michael wouldn't respond. After a couple days of silence, he hoped the man got the hint. After two weeks of being closed, he opened the shop back up. Everything was fine for a little while, his regulars came back and things were normal.

A day passed, no sign of him. Michael was both happy and sad for that, though he hid both under his grumpy exterior. The next day came, and so did Gavin.

Michael refused to look at him at first, the man coming up to the counter, hands behind his back. He took a deep breath before holding out a bouquet. At first glance Michael could tell it was amateurishly made, the flowers stuck out here and there and the colors weren't complementary. He also noticed the bandaids all over Gavin's fingers. The man had clearly pricked himself a good few times, presumably while making the bouquet.

"Purple Hyacinth." Gavin announced, looking nervous and shameful, motioning to the stalk of puple bell-shaped flowers.

"Please forgive me." he followed up with the flower's meaning, staring in Michael's eyes as he now had the man's attention.

"Rue. Regret." he stated, now pointing at the small yellow flowers that contrasted with the rest of the bouquet. He wet his lips, taking another deep breath, his cheeks going pink with embarrassment.

"White tulips. Forgiveness." he pointed to the aforementioned flower, the white bloom sticking up and out over the rest of the flowers. He then pointed to the small white flowers that were peppered about the bouquet.

"White violets. L-Let's take a chance. If you'll forgive me, that is. Michael, I'm so sorry I was such an utter twat the other day. I messed up. But... I do like you. Out of all the people I've met since I've moved here, you are the one I've had the truest connection with. I'd hate to pass up on this chance because I was a fool. Will you let me try again?"

Michael was quiet for a moment, taking the bouquet and looking at it. After a few minutes he spoke. "Will you let me teach you how to make a proper bouquet?" Gavin looked confused. "Why would I need to know that?" he asked, and Michael scoffed.

"You think you're gonna take a florist on a date and not show up with flowers?"


End file.
